A Christmas tale
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: One Christmas, the group is all alone only they are together. Snowmen, presents, and much more! Can they handle it? The Brave Little Toaster does not belong to me!
1. Blanky 1

I can't imagine life now if they all died. If Toaster got killed in the gears? I would break down. I know how I would react if Lampy were to never wake up from the lightning strike I saw up high in the trees. I would break down. If Kirby sunk and we all rest lived? I would break down. If Radio got his tube taken out? I would break down. How they would react if I got stuck in the trees forever? I have no idea. The enemies I made over these years...I know who they are, but most of them don't know they are my enemies. Mack, the magnet, all those people. They are my enemies, those who threatened my friends. More than my Master, I love them. I know it is unnatural, but I love them more than I do my Master. It took a long time to figure that out. I love my Master, Mistress, and Little Master, sure, but they are those I care about the most.

Alone in the Master's house at Christmas time. I feel so warm with the company of my friends. I kinda miss the Master, but I'm okay with it being just us now. "I almost forgot! I have gifts for them!" I exclaim at a level where they can't hear me. I go to the basement which the Master and his family never use. Grabbing the gifts I tried so hard to wrap for them, I slink very fast back up the stairs.

"Hey! Guys! Tommorrow is Christmas!" I exclaim as I put presents on the bottom of the tree while they are not looking. "Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" Radio calls even though I am closeby. Smiling, I say, "Yeah. I really love this time of year." Kirby raises an eyebrow at the gifts I placed under the tree. "These weren't there before." he noted. Trying to keep it a surprise as though I want them to think it is Santa even though I simply want it to be a surprise, I coax, "Well, these are probably gifts that someone placed in there to surprise us!" Satisfied, Kirby sighed and said, "Okay." leaving to do something.

Radio said, "Well, looks like the Master will be somewhere else for Christmas break!" Lampy nodded. I'm really glad that those two are getting along so much better than the old days. Much better. Toaster says, "Well, the Master did say he would be gone when he was talking to the Mistress."

That night, as we fell asleep, I had a nice, cozy dream. From it I was awoken naturally. Radio said, "Well, look at that! It's snowing! Maybe we can make a snowman!" While outside, I thought of the last time we did this. We ended up in a snowball fight last time.

Kirby shivered, but only sharp eyes, such as mine, surprisingly, could catch that and that he's trying to stop shivering and act like the tough guy I knew.

As we went outside, Kirby and I fell behind. Kirby, who looked irritated by the cold weather, said nothing, even though I knew that he was trying not to shiver, or at least get himself to shiver a little less. "What's wrong Kirby?" He seemed to be startled by the abruptness of the question. "Huh? Whaddya mean?" he asked in response. "You're shivering. Are you cold?" I ask, and he seemed to hesitate his answer, which was, "Well, kinda. But I can handle it."

I hoped he could handle it.

**Hey, so I edited the spelling and grammar errors. I didn't see them before and reading it over, I decided to fix it. Well, enjoy!**


	2. Kirby 1

I watch my friends make a snowman. I just hope another snowball fight doesn't occur like last year. That was messy, and when I say messy, I mean seriously messy and we were hard to get clean as we got some dirt on us.

"Come on Kirby! Join us!" Lampy calls to me. "Just a minute." I say, trying to catch my bearings. It's really cold, and I have to admit, sometimes the snow nips at me, although I can get used to it. This particular year, the snow is really cold. I can bet this snowman doesn't melt as fast as last year. Taking a deep breath, I finally join them. "Ready."

Radio already got some ball the size of a snowman head as kids may think of it. But really, it seems Radio wants it to be small. Like last year. "Okay! The bottom is ready!" and he rolls it somewhere and stops it. "Okay! It's all good!" Radio calls out. As the snowman took form, I tried to comprehend exactly how we were going to prevent a snowball fight. But that was able to wait.

We got back inside when it was all done. When I took a glance at the tiny tree we set up, I saw there were some more presents than last I looked. Blanky shouted with glee, "Hey! Look!" and he handed out presents. When it came down to two more, I noticed Blanky didn't get a present yet. With a hope he did, I tried to read the gift tags. To my surprise, there was a gift for me, but none for Blanky. What could have happened? He was good this year. He's good every year! Well, whatever happened, there must have been a mistake for me to be getting a gift and he wasn't.

"Oh, Kirby. This is yours. Here." Blanky said to me. I couldn't help but feel it should have been his and not mine, and even more so since he didn't get one. "Is there something wrong?" he asked me. "It's just...you didn't get a gift, and it makes me feel bad I got one and you didn't. Blanky looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean? I was Santa this year. Besides, I wanted you all to get a gift. Also, Santa doesn't give himself a present."

I was shocked. It wasn't only that he was trying to be a Santa this year. It was also because he didn't let us know. "I wanted it to be a surprise." he explained. "Well, I see." I said, still upset that I couldn't give him anything in return because I didn't have anything to give him. "Merry Christmas!" Blanky said, but I didn't have the heart to tell him I was as upset as I was because I thought he would think I didn't like his gift, even if I didn't open it.

**Aww, c'mon Kirby, Blanky is happy! He wanted to be santa! Well, it's been a long time since this has been updated, so I shall update away!**


End file.
